Session 6
· Sebastian & Gunloada met at champion’s Hall, and went to the civic centre to check on getting their friends out – as word had already reached them. Outside, they met Grzegorz, and Conor who had just stepped outside, and all 4 went in. · Sebastian payed for Daygon’s bail, but told the guards not to let him out just yet – so that he would learn his lesson. Benadryl came now though, and all but Daygon took Porkin’s body to bury down by the river outside town. In doing do, they received a minor blessing from an unknown god, and were suddenly struck by the realisation that people in Moarkaliff were disappearing. · The party all made their way back to the Rare Lady, and learned that a sort of train was being built between Moarkaliff & Ostbridge, Fallhall, and Iron Vale, and also that Londinium is the ‘capital’ of the continent, and that Edgebridge is a super fortress & Falloak is the area’s capital. · From here, they all went and bought passes to the upper city, and headed towards the Governor’s Mansion – they couldn’t get in, due to a large forcefield, but could see through the window a greasy looking child celebrating what seemed like his 16th birthday, and receiving magic tutoring. · They pressed onto the defensive council headquarters, and heard word about there is concern with the hell mouth in Iron Vale. They then spoke to Limda Xiltrym who offered the party 500gp to investigate why his trade caravans were not getting through from the East of the city. · The party continued onto the herbalist and met Gayjin, who helped Sebastian identify his potions. They then went to the stables to ‘borrow’ some horses & make their way out East to investigate the trade carts. · Around 3 hours away from setting off, they saw a number of Hobgoblins waiting behind a rock. While trying to talk to them, the party didn’t spot other troops moving in around them, and soon they were caught in a pincer/ box manoeuvre as the foes attacked! Our heroes were out planned, out classed, and didn’t perform their best, and as a result the foes were able to knock them all down. · They awoke in some sort of prison, with a Kenku in the corner asleep. They woke him, and he explained that he kept some lock picks in his cloaca, so Sebastian, Grzegorz, then Conor took turns reaching into him to get the picks & break their way out. They looted the room, and dispatched 4 goblins who came to investigate the commotion, blowing a hole in the roof to finish the last one. · On their way out, they finished off the Hobgoblin captain who knocked them down, then climbed out of the hole & made their way back in through the front to kill the rest of them & loot some more. · They all rested around the encampment, then told Limda Xiltrym of their efforts. They also spoke to Opius Rolar, and learned about the Master Chord from Bovar Gron – after which Bovar imbued some of Ioun’s knowledge into Sebastian. · The party also caught word of the spiders from the forrest backing onto Moarkaliff coming in the nights & taking people into the woods while in the Mule & Mare, and helped Doris rebuild part of it which was destroyed in the fight with Scrimmy Biggins (though Doris does not know of the party’s involvement in this). Everyone then drank and chilled through the night, then rested. Category:The tale so far